


I need a doctor

by MeatballEvan



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris evans alternative universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatballEvan/pseuds/MeatballEvan
Summary: AU!Chris evans x OC.Chris is a doctor and he meets someone from his past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi , so this is my second work. be kind , I am trying.  
> Provably this looked better in my head.  
> -D

I was being carried in the operation room.  
My heart beats was wild. I was sweating.  
I felt a incessantly pain in my lower stomach.  
People around were telling me to breath.  
I couldn't. The pain was too much.  
Pitch black.  
That's what I remember. 

 

Now I am in my hospital room , holding my new born baby boy.  
His name is Heath. Heathcliff , after the actor Heath Ledger , father of my child.  
I looked at him sleeping peacefully on my chest. He looks so much like his father.  
Dark blonde hair and a little potato nose. But I guess all the new born have potato noses. Wee lips. Beautiful brown eyes.  
His hands are so tiny. He's tiny. 

" Hi dear , we have to take the little boxer in the incubator " the nurse said. I don't want to leave him , knowing I can't walk till the incubators room.  
" ah , ok. Just a second . " I kissed his forehead and right hand. " see you soon , buddy. Be a good little kids for the lady , alright? " Heath , gently smiled.  
I passed him to the nurse.

 

I need to use the bathroom. I don't want to call a nurse , I can take care of myself and fresh stitches won't stop me.  
I got up extremely slowly , ok Dena , you can do it. I walk slowly to the bathroom in my room , holding the medicine pole ot what it is called. Nice invention !  
Damn stitches , I stop and hold my stomach in pain. This is so frustrating.  
A tall man came in as I was about to open the bathroom door.  
He was a doctor. 

 

"Miss Preston , I'm Chris Evans , your new doctor - " he was reading my medic file, Looked at me and stopped talking.  
" Dena , is that you ? " he said.  
I looked at him , Chris . Omg , Chris became a doctor. I am so happy for him and I completely forgot about my bladder.  
" Hi Chris, it's been a long time " I said laughing. Nervous laugh.  
" I see your doing good , a doctor wow ! Haha your dream came true. " I smiled.  
He scratches the back of his head smirking. " Yes , uhm. You look goo- great , after a birth. " he looked around for any husband , boyfriend , family. The room was empty. It was just him and me.  
" thank you , Chris. " his name still sounds strange on my lips. I missed saying it.  
" the little one is good too , still in the incubator . He's a fighter. " I smiled thinking about my baby. My bladder decided there was no time left.  
" listen , I need to use the toilette. Will you please excuse me ? " I said embarrassed.  
" sure . Ehm , do you need help ? It's nothing I haven't already seen. " he said then regretting it " I am sorry , uhm , do you need help ? I could call a nurse ? " I laughed , dork.  
" you can help me if you don't mind. " Dena , what the fuck are you doing ?! I'm judging my sanity right now. " alright , let's go " 

 

Chris being a gentleman he is helped me and then turned around to let me my privacy. Kind of. I know he won't leave , he worries too much.  
That's why I am sure he's a good doctor.  
" so , a baby boy , congratulations. Paper ? " he asked me holding the toilet papers behind his back. I laughed and thanked him.  
" all done ! " I said cheerfully . We went back in the bedroom and he helps me getting back on the bed. I was holding myself on his arms. Oh , the arms I sighed to myself. So many memories are flowing back.  
" I know , it must hurt pretty bad , sorry. "  
I looked at him, his face was few inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face.  
" why are you apologising ? You're not the one that knocked me up " he looked away and frowned ? Did I see a frown ?  
" oh Dee , I know . " he whispers " anyway in an hour you have to feed , Heath ? " Dena , fucking shut up.  
" um yes " he then got my file and looked at monitors behind my back and said " everything Is ok here , the stitches too , mm , I have to go . " he turned " bye Chris " I said softly. " see you around , Dena " he smiled and left. 

I looked at the ceiling and caress my tummy . Well , it went good. No awkwardness , we talked like old friends.


End file.
